ThomasandSonicFan1's Thomas Parody Casts
Welcome Hello this is ThomasandSonic97 Here. These are my Casts for Thomas and (Fill in any show you want) Clips. Please Note: DO NOT EDIT OR YOU'RE FIRED, BECAUSE IF YOU DO BY EDITING, ADDING, DELETING, AND CHANGING ANY OF MY CASTS, YOU'LL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Casts:' My Thomas/TUGS Cast (DON'T EDIT) *Thomas as Ten Cents *Edward as Hercules *Henry as Warrior *Gordon as Big Mac *James as Top Hat *Percy as Sunshine *Duck as Grampus *Diesel as Zorran *Arry as Zebedee *Bert as Zak *Dodge as Zug *Splatter as Zip *Boco as Fire Tug *Toby as OJ *Arthur as Boomer *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Mavis as Sally Seaplane *Ben as Blair *Bill as Burke *Spencer as Bluenose *Stepney as Sea Rogue *Dennis as Izzy Gomez *Oliver as Billy Shoepack *Salty as Sea Rogue's Uncle *The Fat Controller as Captain Star *The Angry Policeman as Captain Zero *Bertie as Puffa *Terence as The Goods Engine *Trevor as Coast Guard *Fergus as Coast Guard's Messenger *Donald as Frank *Douglas as Eddie *Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba *Max and Monty as Pirates *George as Nantucket *Hiro as Old Rusty *Henrietta as Pearl *Trucks as Shrimpers *Cranky as Big Mickey *Rocky as Mighty Moe *Harvey as Little Ditcher *Butch as Scuttlebutt Pete *Boulder as Krakatoa *Hector as Lord Stinker My Thomas/Young Ones Cast (DON'T EDIT) *Percy as Vyvyan *Thomas Rik *Henry as Neil *Gordon as Mike *The Fat Controller as Mr Balowski My Thomas/Theodore Tugboat Cast *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Gordon as George *Emily as Emily *James as Foduck *The Fat Controller as The Dispatcher *Mavis as Rebecca *Harvey as Shelburne *Rocky as Clayton *Toby as Digby *Hector as Guysborough *Oliver as Northumberland Submarine *The Thin Clerglyman as The Harbor Master *Daisy as Carla *Cranky as Owen *Hank as Tex *Duck as Bedford Bouy *Hank as Stewiake *Rosie as Pugwash *Elizabeth as Constance *Diesel as Oliver *Bill and Ben as Phil and Philmore *Molly as Sigrid *Old Slowcoach as Dorothy *Henrietta as Clementine *The Queen of Sodor as Snorri *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Lillie the Lighthouse *Edward as Truro *Henry as Inverness *Flora as Bonavista *Murdoch as Baddeck *D261 as Cabot *The Chinese Dragon as The Sea Monster My Thomas/Sonic the Hedgehog Parody Cast (Game Characters and Sonic X Characters) *Thomas as Sonic *Percy as Tails *Emily as Amy *Rosie as Cream *Gordon as Knuckles *Diesel as Dr Robotnik *Smudger as Fang *George as Metal Sonic *The Horrid Lorries as Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts (All 3 appeared in Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine) *Duck as Mighty *Stepney as Ray *James as Vector *Oliver as Espio *Billy as Charmy *Donald and Douglas as Heavy and Bomb *Henry as Big *Toad as Froggy *Bulgy as Shadow *Mavis as Rouge *BoCo as E123 Omega *Stanley as Silver *Fergus as Chip *Bill as Cheese *Ben as Chocola My Thomas/Sonic the Hedgehog Parody Cast *Thomas as Sonic (Both the main heroes) *Percy as Tails (Both young and small) *Gordon as Knuckles (Both big and strong) *James as Antione (Both vain and splendid) *Duck as Rotor (Both Western) *Emily as Sally (Both the main females) *Molly as Bunnie (Both kind) *Edward as Uncle Chuck (Both wise and kind) *Diesel as Dr Robotnik (Both the main villains) *Bulgy as Snively *Arry as Scratch *Bert as Grounder *George as Coconuts *Bill and Ben as Mighty and Ray *Rosie as Amy (Both pink) *Harvey as Big *Toad (From Trust Thomas) as Froggy *Spencer as Shadow *Elizabeth as Rouge *Daisy as Breezie *Max and Monty as Delta and Espilon *Splatter and Dodge as Decoe and Bocoe *Lady as Cream *Madge as Dulcy *Bertie as Sonic Jr *Caroline as Sarah *Hector as Robotnik Jr *Oliver as Manic *Mavis as Sonia *Harold as Griff *Sir Topham Hatt as King Acorn *Lady Hatt as Queen Acorn *Hiro as Captain Rescue *The Angry Policeman as Gerald Robotnik *Henry as Espio *Murdoch as Ari *BoCo as Vector *The Foreign Engine as Sam Speed *Whiff as Rocket *Billy as Charmy *Duncan as Omega *Derek as Emerl *Zorran (From TUGS) as Dr Qwark *Trucks as SWATbots *Trucks as Badniks *Spamcan and Old Stuck Up as Sleet and Dingo *Lily and Sister as Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta as Marine *Diesel 10 as Metal Sonic *Donald and Douglas as Heavy and Bomb *Rusty as Gamma *Salty as Captain Squeege *D261 as Warpnik *Peter Sam as Robot *Stepney as Lucas *Bluebel (From RWS) as Lucidna *Skarloey as Chris *Toby as Chuck Thorndyke *Sir Handel as Wes Weasly *Toad as Cheese *Coaches as Flickes *Den and Dart as Orbot and Cubot *Mama Diesel (Fan-Made) as Mama Robotnik My Thomas/Garfield Parody Cast *Gordon as Garfield *The Fat Controller as Jon Arbuckle *Henry as Odie *Cranky as Binky the Clown *Lady Hatt as Dr Liz Wilson *Charlie as Nermal *Mavis as Penelope *Thomas as Orson *James as Roy *Percy as Booker *Oliver as Sheldon *Duck as Wade *Edward as Bo *Daisy as Lanolin *Diesel as The Weasel *Arry as The Fox *Bert as Gort *Dodge as Wart *Splatter as Mort *Salty as Fred Duck *Toad as Newton *Diesel 10 as The Wolf *Toby as Plato *Spencer as Aloysius (Spencer is evil in HOTR) *Arthur as Edward R. Furrow *The Trucks as The Worms *Fergus as Floyd *Tom Tipper as Herman Post My Thomas/The Wombles Parody Cast *Toby as Great Uncle Bulgaria *Edward as Tobermory *Thomas as Orinoco *Henry as Tomsk *Gordon as Bungo *Percy as Wellington *Mavis as Madame Cholet My Thomas/Rainbow Parody Cast *Thomas as Zippy *Percy as George *James as Bungle *The Fat Controller as Geoffrey Hayes *Gordon as Rod Burton *Henry as Freddy Marks *Emily as Jane Tucker My Thomas/Crash Bandicoot Parody Cast *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Thomas and Crash Bandicoot are both the main heroes) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Emily and Coco Bandicoot are both the main females) *Gordon as Crunch Bandicoot (Gordon and Crunch Bandicoot are both strong) *Edward as Aku Aku (Edward and Aku Aku are both in charge of Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Devious Diesel as Dr. Neo Cortex (Devious Diesel and Dr. Neo Cortex are both the main villains) *Daisy as Nina Cortex (Both are niece of Devious Diesel and Dr. Neo Cortex) *Diesel 10 as Uka Uka (Diesel 10 and Uka Uka are both in charge of Devious Diesel and Dr. Neo Cortex) *George as Pinstripe Potoroo *Hector as Koala Kong *Bulgy as Rilla Roo *Billy as Ripper Roo *Henry as Tiny Tiger (Henry and Tiny Tiger are both big, strong, and powerful) *James as Dingodile (James and Dingodile are both vain) *Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Spencer is evil in HOTR) *Rocky as Papu Papu (Rocky and Papu Papu are both strong) *Arry as Komodo Joe *Bert as Komodo Moe *Smudger as Dr. Nitrus Brio *Mavis as Tawna Bandicoot *Whiff as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Bill/Ben as Dr. N. Gin *Percy as Polar (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Crash Bandicoot and Polar are) *Murdoch as The Bearminator *Oliver as Pura (Both Western) *Duck as Penta Penguin *Derek as Nitrous Oxide *Lorry 1 as Rok-Yo the Earth Elemental *Lorry 2 as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental *Lorry 3 as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental *Bulstrode as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental *Max & Monty as The Evil Twins *Toby as Farmer Ernest *Rosie as Pasadena Opossum *Salty as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Scruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *D261 as Emperor Velo XXVII *Sixteen (From RWS) as N. Trance *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Krunk *Warrior (from TUGS) as Nash *Ten Cents and Sunshine (from TUGS) as Norm *Boomer (from TUGS) as Geary *Duncan as Real Velo *The Chinese Dragon as Tikimon My Thomas/Shining Time Station Parody Cast *Thomas as RS Mr Conductor *Percy as GC Mr Conductor *Emily as Stacy Jones *Duck as Matt *Molly as Tanya *James as Schemer *Toby as Harry *Oliver as Dan *Belle as Kara *Rosie as Becky *Diesel as Mr Conductors Double *George as Buster *The Fat Controller as JB King My Thomas/The Magic Roundabout Parody *Thomas as Dougal the Dog/Pollux Le Chien (Dougal/Pollux's Voice Suits Thomas) *Emily as Florence/Margote (Florence/Margote's Voice Suits Rosie) (Emily and Florence/Margote are both Beautiful and Friendly) *Henry as Dylan/Flappy *Percy as Brian the Snail/Ambroise *Lady as Ermintrude the Cow/Azalee (Ermintrude/Azalee's Voice Suits Lady) *Edward as Zebedee/Zebulon *Elizabeth as The Train (female) *Gordon as The Train (male) *Toby as Mr. Rusty *Duck as Mr. McHenry *James as Paul (Paul's voice suits James) *Oliver as Basil *Lady as Rosalie *Molly as Penelope the Spider (Penelope's voice suits Molly) *Donald and Douglas as The Twin Birds *Rosie as The Alarm Clock (female) (Molly and The female Alarm Clock are both sensitive) *Billy as The Alarm Clock (male) (Billy and The male Alarm Clock are both funny) *Madge as The Music Box (female) *Bulgy as The Music Box (male) *Diesel as Buxton the Blue Cat/Le Chat Bleu (Buxton/Le Chat Bleu's Voice Suits Diesel, because Diesel and Buxton/Le Chat Bleu are both evil) *Daisy as Madame Blue/La Voix Bleue (Madame Blue/La Voix Bleue's Voice Suits Daisy) *George as the Cannon *Diesel 10 as Zeebad My Thomas/Noddy Parody Cast *Thomas as Noddy *Edward as Big Ears *Percy as Bumpy Dog *Emily as Tessie Bear *Henry as Mr Tubby *Madge as Mrs Tubby *Diesel as Master Tubby *Gordon as Mr Plod *Duck as Mr Milko *BoCo as Mr Jumbo *Billy as Clockwork Mouse *James as Bert Monkey *Daisy as Martha Monkey *Mavis as Dinah Doll *Elizabeth as Miss Pink Cat *Toby as Mr Sparks *Harvey as Mr Milko *Molly as Sally Skittle *Stanley as Clockwork Clown *Oliver as Mr Train Driver *Jack and Isobella as Mr and Mrs Noah *Sir Topham and Lady Hatt as Mr and Mrs Straw *Derek as Bunkey *Arry and Bert as Sly and Gobbo *Hiro as Father Christmas *Bertie as Noddy's Car My Thomas/Horrid Henry Parody Cast *Diesel as Horrid Henry *Thomas as Perfect Peter *Lady Hatt as Henry's Mum *Sir Topham Hatt as Henry's Dad *Edward as Brainy Brian *Derek as Aerobic Al *James as Stuck Up Steve *Diesel 10 as Rude Ralph *Percy as Goody Goody Gordon *Emily as Gorgeous Gurinder *Gordon as Mr Mossy *Daisy as Moody Margret *Toby as Margret's Dad *Flora as Margret's Mum *Scruffy as Bossy Bill *Mavis as Sour Susan *The Angry Policeman as Soggy Sid *Bulgy as Fang the Hamster My Thomas/Scooby Doo Parody Cast *Percy as Scooby Doo *Thomas as Shaggy *Duck as Fred *Emily as Daphne *Tillie as Velma *Little Toot as Scrappy Doo *Ten Cents (TUGS) as Scooby Dum *Diesel as Villian *Policeman (From Steam Roller/Bull's Eyes) as A Police Officer My Thomas/The Simpsons Cast *Thomas as Homer *Emily as Marge *James as Bart *Lady as Lisa *Mavis as Maggie *Hiro as Grandpa Abe *Donald as Lenny *Douglas as Carl *Sixteen (From RWS) as Moe *Edward as Ned Flanders *Molly as Maude Flanders *Bill and Ben as Rod and Todd *Diesel as Mr Burns *BoCo as Waylon Smithers *Gordon as Principal Skinner *Elizabeth as Agnes Skinner *Daisy as Edna Krabappel *Cranky as Krusty the Clown *TFC as Chief Wiggum *Henry as Barney *Percy as Milhouse *Bulgy as Comic Book Guy *Arry as Nelson *Neviile as Apu *Spencer as Mayor Quimby *George as Sideshow Bob *Smudger as Cecil *Spiteful Breakvan as Frank Grimes *D261 as Lyle Lanley *Victor as Kent Brockman *Murdoch as Herb *Billy as Ralph Wiggum *Hank as Yes Guy *Duncan as Groundskeeper Willie *Diesel 10 as Fat Tony *S.C Ruffy as Frank Grimes Jr *Adolf Hitler as Himself (No One can be as bad as this F***ER) *Sir Handel as Professor Frink *Thumper as Itchy *Patrick as Scratchy My Thomas/Salty's Lighthouse Parody Cast *Salty as Salty *Percy as Claude *Harvey as Octo the Octopus *Annie and Clarabel as Sophie and Sadie *Madge as Aunt Chovie *Molly as Aroura *The Trucks as The Clams *Thomas as Ten Cents *Gordon as Big Stack *Toby as Otis *James as Top Hat *Henry as Warrior *Edward as Hercules *Lady as Sunshine *Lady Hatt as Captain Star *Duncan as Zorran (I'm having Diesel as Zorran in TUGS and Duncan as Zorron in Salty's Lighthouse) *Sir Handel as Zebee (Zebedee became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *Peter Sam as Zak (Zak became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *Skarloey as Zug (Zug became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *Rheneas as Zip (Zip became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *Mr. Percival as Captain Zero (Captain Zero became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *Oliver as Grampus *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Flora as Little Ditcher *Mavis as Sally Seaplane *Duck as Boomer *Bertie as Stanley/Chooch *Scruff as Scoop *Boco as Red Fin *Rusty as Cappy (The Coast Gaurd and his Messanger were merged into Cappy in Salty's Lighthouse) *Neville as Steamer *Charlie as Billy Shoepack *Cranky as Bigg Basil *Bill as Mr. Bocco *Ben as Mr. Socco *Bulgy as Bluenose *Whiff as Lord Stinker *Donald as Frank *Douglas as Eddie *Butch as Scuttlebutt Pete *Henrietta as Pearl *Diesel as Sea Rogue (Sea Rogue became evil in Salty's Lighthouse) *Max and Monty as Sea Rouge's Henchboats (As seen in L&RF's SL Redub, 'Pirate on the Loose') *Hiro as Paul My Thomas/Wacky Races, Perils of Penelope Pitstop Parody, and Dick Dastardly and Muttley Cast *Duck as Peter Perfect *Gordon as Rufus Ruffcut *Thomas as Sawtooth *Percy as Private Meekly *Boco as Sgt. Blast *The 7 original narrow-gauge engines as The Anthill Mob (Duncan as Mac, Sir Handel as Danny, Peter Sam as Ring-A-Dang, Duke as Clyde, Skarloey as Rug Bug Benny, Rheneas as Willy and Rusty as Kurby) *Edward as Professor Pat Pending *Emily as Penelope Pitstop *Donald as Rock Slag *Douglas as Gravel Slag *Bill as Big Gruesome *Ben as Little Gruesome *James as Red Max *Toby as Lazy Luke *Henry as Blubber Bear *Diesel as Dick Dastardly *Bulgy as Muttley *The Fat Controller as The Commandor *The Chinese Dragon as The Dragon *Oliver as Elmer *Caroline as Chug-A-Boom *Rosie as Breena My Thomas/Phineas and Ferb Parody Cast *Percy as Phineas *Thomas as Ferb *Bertie as Perry *Emily as Candice *The Fat Controller as the Dad *Diesel as Doofensmirtz *Rosie as Isabella *Gordon as Major Monogram *Lady Hatt as the Mom *Bulgy as Buford *Oliver as Baljeet *Duck as Jeremy *Lady as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Elizabeth as Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Derek as Carl My Thomas/Pokemon Parody Cast *Thomas as Ash Ketchum (Both the main characters) *Percy as Pikachu (Both small) *Molly as Misty (Both Begin With 'm' and Thomas and Ash have a small crush on Them) *Edward as Brock *Toby as Tracy (Both Begin With 'T') *The Fat Controller as Proffessor Oak *Diesel as James *Evil Belle as Jesse *George as Meowth *Dennis as Wobbuffet *Diesel 10 as Giovanni *Emily as May *Oliver as Max *Rosie as Dawn *James as Gary Oak *Stanley as Ritchie *Duck as Sparky (Ritchie's Pikachu) *Donald as Chimchar *Douglas as Charmander *Henry as Wallace *Stepney as Cilan *Toad as Pansage *Lady as Iris *Duncan as Axew *Tillie (TLETC) as Ash's Mum Category:ThomasandSonicFan1